Obvious Fact FR
by NekoJilly
Summary: Traduction. John sait qu'il a une relation inhabituelle avec son colocataire. Il sait que leur amitié est compliquée. Et oui, il sait que tout le monde suppose qu'il est engagé dans une relation avec Sherlock Holmes. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. De toute évidence. Ce n'est pas comme ça. John le saurait. Pas vrai ?
1. Chapter 1

Traduction: Obvious Fact

Auteur: MuseDePandora

Traducteur: NekoJilly

Série: Sherlock et son univers appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss et la BBC.

* * *

**1.**

John fit cette découverte tout à fait par accident. Ça avait été une dure journée de travail, plus à cause de l'insupportable monotonie qu'autre chose. Le sommet de sa journée en chirurgie fut une jeune femme avec une cheville tordue qu'ils pensaient surement cassée. Lorsque les rayons-X revinrent, il était vraiment déçu.

Sherlock était en train de changer sa façon de penser plus que la guerre ne l'avait fait. Parfois, il se rendait compte qu'il aurait dû être inquiet. La plupart du temps il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment il avait vécu aussi longtemps sans cela. Comment avait-il géré l'ennui avant que Sherlock ne débarque dans sa vie ?

Le travail était une agonie tout particulière parce qu'il savait que Sherlock était à la maison, travaillant sur la première affaire intéressante – les mots de Sherlock, pas ceux de John – qu'ils avaient depuis deux semaines.

D'une façon ou d'une autre, le même homme avait été assassiné trois fois. D'abord dans son appartement de Londres en 1998. Puis en Australie en 2003. Et enfin pour la dernière fois deux jours plus tôt dans la salle de bain d'un club local. Chaque cas avait un cadavre, identifié positivement comme étant cet homme. Scotland Yard était complètement déconcerté. Sherlock était euphorique. John se sentait physiquement mal de ne pas pouvoir se permettre de se faire porter pâle pour une autre journée de travail. Il boita tout le long du chemin jusqu'à son travail, certain que Sherlock le découvrirait pendant qu'il serait dehors à courir pour résoudre le cas sans lui.

Sherlock n'arrêta pas de lui envoyer des messages tout au long de la journée, comme s'il voulait s'assurer que John n'oublierait pas. Comme s'il le pouvait. S'il n'en avait pas su plus, il aurait pensé que son ami se moquait de lui, le punissait d'avoir choisi la chirurgie et les factures impayées à la place du Travail. Bien sûr, il n'en savait pas plus et ça ressemblait beaucoup à la façon de faire de Sherlock. Le salaud.

_Il y a une raison pour laquelle c'était à l'endroit où nous avons vidé nos prisons. SH_

_J'aime la Géorgie. SH_

_L'Etat. Pas le pays. SH_

_PLUS DE FORMALDEHYDE*. SH_

_As-tu planifié ton enterrement ? SH_

_As-tu planifié le mien ? SH_

_NE LAISSE PAS ANDERSON APPROCHER DE MON CORPS. SH_

_Tire à vue, s'il le faut. SH_

_Penses-tu que ce serait excitant d'être assassiné ? SH_

_LAIT. SANG DE PORC. PATCHS. SH_

La bonne chose à propos des messages était qu'ils rassuraient John sur le fait que Sherlock ne courait pas dans tous les sens dans Londres pour résoudre une affaire sans lui. La mauvaise chose était qu'ils faisaient leur travail et lui rappelaient sans cesse qu'il y avait un autre endroit où John aurait préféré être.

Après 8 heures de ça, il décida qu'il méritait une récompense. De toute évidence, Sherlock n'était pas sur le point de faire une découverte capitale et la seule victime de ces meurtres liés était enfermée à la morgue de la police. Personne n'allait mourir s'il prenait 10 minutes de plus pour rentrer à la maison. De plus, ça allait agacer Sherlock au plus haut point. Il aimait faire ça plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû.

Ils avaient une relation compliquée.

Donc John s'arrêta à l'épicerie pour s'acheter un pot de la plus chère crème glacée à la vanille noix de pécan qu'ils avaient. Puisqu'il savait qu'ils avaient du sang de porc et des patchs de nicotine – et qu'est-ce que ça nous apprenait sur son état ? – il prit ce qu'il restait sur la liste de course pendant qu'il y était. Il se sourit à lui-même lorsqu'il paya tous les articles avec la carte de crédit de Sherlock.

Lorsqu'il arriva chez eux, Sherlock était allongé sur le canapé dans une position de prière. John aimât un peu trop laisser tomber le paquet de patchs à la nicotine sur la tête de son colocataire. Il ignora la mine renfrognée de Sherlock et le bruit de l'emballage se faisant déchirer. Après avoir déposé le flacon de sang de porc dans le réfrigérateur sur l'étagère de Sherlock destinée à la science et avoir mis le lait aussi loin que possible de cette étagère, John tourna finalement son attention vers la glace.

Curieusement, Sherlock était beaucoup moins bavard maintenant que John était rentré. Il n'était même pas en train de se plaindre du retard du docteur. Il devait être finalement entré dans la phase critique de ses déductions. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ait tout compris, Sherlock allait être maussade et socialement déconnecté. Enfin, plus que d'habitude. Il n'allait certainement pas manger désormais. John était heureux de ne même pas avoir à offrir un bol à Sherlock par politesse.

Une fois qu'il se fut servi, il apporta le bol avec lui dans le salon, s'assit et commença à déguster. Après le voyage jusqu'à la maison, la glace était à la température parfaite, froide mais crémeuse. Le subtile goût terreux-doux de vanille fondit sur sa langue, lui rappelant le brulant soleil d'Afghanistan et les rêveries de ce luxe tout simple. A son grand désarroi, il pourrait même avoir fait un bruit de plaisir, surement pas un gémissement mais peut être un satisfait "Mmm".

Le canapé craqua.

Il leva la tête et tomba sur Sherlock en train de l'observer. Son ami le regardait souvent manger. Il fallait s'y attendre quand John mangeait si souvent alors que Sherlock quasiment jamais. Mais il y avait quelque chose de différent cette fois. Peut-être était-ce le sentiment nostalgique qu'il avait associé à l'expérience et la frustration d'une longue journée loin de Sherlock et de l'affaire. Éventuellement, la façon dont John avait été pris dans son désir physique et dans le plaisir d'y céder. Possiblement, c'était le fait que John pouvait voir Sherlock avaler de l'autre côté de la pièce pendant que ses yeux étaient focalisés sur la cuiller s'éloignant des lèvres du docteur. Qu'importe la réponse, il se sentait comme s'il avait été surpris dans un moment privé.

Il frissonna, et ce n'était pas à cause du froid.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?" demanda Sherlock.

"De la crème glacée." John décida qu'il n'allait pas s'arrêter de manger juste parce que son ami le regardait. Il en prit délibérément une grosse portion, le genre où il fallait deux essais pour tout enlever de la cuiller. Il se consacra sur sa tâche première, pensant que la conversation était terminée.

"Quel genre ?"

Il retira la cuiller de sa bouche pour répondre. Bien qu'il ne comprenait pas le moins du monde pourquoi Sherlock s'y intéressait. Jetant un coup d'œil vers le bol, il espéra qu'il n'allait pas s'entendre dire qu'il avait été utilisé dans une certaine expérimentation impliquant des produits chimiques qui réagissaient mortellement à certains aromes artificiels. Existait-il vraiment une chose pareille ? Nul doute que si ça existait Sherlock serait au courant puisqu'il en aurait fait une expérience. Avec un peu de chance pas dans le bol de John. C'était un bol bleu. Les bols bleus étaient pour manger. Les bols blancs étaient pour les expérimentations. Ce ne serait cependant pas la première fois que Sherlock se trompait.

"Vanille" répondit-il. Sherlock se leva du canapé pour se mettre sur ses pieds, et en quatre grandes enjambées – deux étant faites sur la table basse bien sûr – il prenait la cuiller des mains de John.

Tout son d'indignation qu'il aurait pu avoir à propos de l'espace personnel mourut dans sa gorge quand il vit la cuiller disparaitre entre les lèvres du détective. Tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était qu'une seconde plus tôt elle avait été dans sa bouche. Et si Sherlock ne réalisait probablement pas à quel point c'était intime, il devait savoir combien ce n'était pas hygiénique.

"J'utilisais ça" dit-il. Sherlock retourna la cuiller et la lécha une dernière fois pour la nettoyer avant de la laisser tomber dans le bol avec un bruit métallique.

John déglutit, la gorge sèche.

"Je vais en prendre une portion" lui dit Sherlock, faisant demi-tour pour reprendre sa pose dramatique sur le canapé. "Petite" précisa-t-il. "Très petite".

Sans réfléchir, John se leva pour aller lui chercher un bol, se sentant un peu comme le chien de Pavlov. Mais une fois que son cerveau sembla se redémarrer tout seul, quelque chose lui vint à l'esprit. "Attends, je croyais que tu ne mangeais pas pendant une affaire."

Sherlock poussa un soupir digne d'une série B. "De toute évidence je fais une exception."

"Pourquoi ?"

"C'est de la crème glacée à la vanille."

Non seulement Sherlock était prêt à faire une exception cette fois-là, mais sur une intuition le lendemain matin, John mit un autre bol sur le torse de Sherlock pour le petit-déjeuner. Son ami était trop distrait par l'affaire pour le regarder ou même se rendre compte que John l'avait apporté, mais il le mangea malgré tout. Après plusieurs expériences répétées John constata que, bien que Sherlock ne pouvait ni dormir ni manger au cours d'une affaire, la glace à la vanille était toujours une exception. Ce n'était pas très sain mais quand Sherlock passait des jours sans manger, des calories étaient des calories et John était préoccupé par ce genre de choses.

Il fit en sorte qu'il y ait toujours un bac dans le congélateur. Pour eux deux.

* * *

_*Plus communément appelé formol, sert principalement à la conservation de cadavres animaux ou humains_

_Et me revoilà avec une nouvelle traduction Sherlock :)_

_Encore une en plusieurs chapitres. Celle-ci en compte dix mais ce sont des chapitres plutôt court._

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de la traduction, et je vous dit à bientôt pour le deuxième ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Sherlock n'était pas le genre d'homme qui aimait se tromper. C'était l'une des premières choses que John avait appris à propos de lui. Sherlock avait supposé qu'Harry était son frère, une erreur que n'importe qui aurait pu faire. Mais c'était le genre de méprise que le détective détestait faire.

Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir raison sur tout. Il était assez intelligent et assez réaliste pour en tenir compte lors de ses déductions. Toutefois, si Sherlock Holmes faisait une erreur, il voulait que ce soit parce qu'il réfléchissait, et pas parce qu'il ne réfléchissait pas. Quand il faisait des hypothèses parce qu'il avait stupidement accepté les normes sociales, c'était le pire. Comme avec Harry.

Une fois, John fit la bêtise de lui rappeler cette erreur pendant qu'ils étaient dans une période entre deux affaires. Durant les deux jours suivants, John dut subir la diatribe incessante de Sherlock sur la perversion de l'esprit de raisonnement à travers les conventions sociales sur le genre et l'hétéro-normativité. John fut très soulagé quand un VIP se fit assassiner et que Sherlock fut distrait par l'affaire. Aussi terrible que cela sonnait dans sa tête. Pour autant, Sherlock ne déduisit plus aveuglément le sexe d'une personne en fonction de son nom.

Un autre exemple de cela se passa peu après que John ait rencontré Sherlock. En rétrospective, c'était assez étrange puisque Sherlock faisait rarement ce genre d'erreur. John en apprit plus, plus tard, pour se rendre compte que le faire deux fois dans un aussi court laps de temps était extraordinaire. Il se demanda si son arrivée dans la vie du détective l'avait distrait.

Donc cette fois-là Sherlock succomba inconsciemment aux attitudes sociales avec le tueur chauffeur de taxi. Pendant tout ce temps, le meurtrier était juste devant leurs yeux mais personne ne l'avait vu parce que ces personnes sont invisibles, extensions anonymes de l'industrie du transport. Sherlock n'avait pas remarqué une possibilité très importante parce que, comme tout le monde, il les avait rejetés comme des non-entités n'ayant ni motivation ni importance.

C'était inacceptable.

Ils étaient sur le chemin du retour de leur dîner chez Angelo – oui, il y avait eu une bougie – quand John comprit que Sherlock ne ferait plus jamais cette erreur.

"Où allez-vous Sherlock ?" demanda le chauffeur.

"A la maison" répondit-il. "Comment vous portez-vous Charlie ?"

John regarda fixement son ami et le faux assentiment de sa voix.

"Ah, vous savez comment c'est" répondi-il, et Sherlock hocha vraiment de la tête.

"Votre frère a toujours des difficultés à l'école ?"

Et comme ça, Sherlock et le chauffeur se retrouvèrent engagés dans une conversation tout le chemin du retour jusqu'à Baker Street. Sans doute ne serait-ce pas arrivé s'ils n'avaient pas été entre deux affaires, mais le seul fait que ça arrive tout court était choquant. Sherlock ne remplissait pas sa tête avec des futilités, et il n'écoutait certainement pas les malheurs des autres simplement parce qu'ils avaient besoin d'une oreille attentive. Il était à peine prêt à écouter les doléances de John quand il en était la cause. Mais là il encourageait leur chauffeur de taxi à raconter l'histoire de sa vie.

John apprit de leur bavardage que le frère de Charlie était le premier de la famille à aller à l'université, mais qu'il pensait arrêter. Sa femme pensait que c'était parce qu'il avait peur de réussir, mais Charlie était persuadé que c'était parce que son frère avait été choyé par sa famille et qu'il n'avait jamais eu à travailler pour rien dans sa vie. Pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, Sherlock hocha la tête et posa des questions tendancieuses, tout en permettant à leur chauffeur de parler. Quand ils arrivèrent chez eux, Sherlock fit un poli – selon ses normes – au-revoir et laissa John payer leur voyage.

"Est-il lié à une affaire ?" demanda le docteur en attendant que son compagnon déverrouille la porte.

"Non." Sherlock pencha la tête sur le côté, repensant à sa réponse. "Pas encore."

"Alors qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?"

La porte s'ouvrit et ils entrèrent tous les deux à l'intérieur.

"Ce pourrait être important."

"Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien être important à propos du frère de Charlie ?"

"Oh, je ne sais pas." Le jeune homme sourit. "Peut-être le fait que l'épouse de Charlie a une liaison avec le frère de ce dernier et qu'ils envisagent de s'enfuir en Amérique ensemble ? Charlie a de bonnes habitudes financières et a donc une économie saine et un compte bien développé depuis une quinzaine d'années. Cependant, il n'est pas très doué avec les chiffres ou pour traiter avec la banque, alors c'est sa femme qui s'occupe de tout cela. Charlie est infertile donc il n'y a pas d'enfants qui retiennent sa femme dans ce qui semble être un mariage très malheureux. Et pourtant elle reste, pourquoi ? L'argent et le frère. Le frère de Charlie a toujours été l'enfant chéri de la famille mais depuis qu'il est tombé amoureux de sa belle-sœur et qu'il a raté l'université – oui, il n'a pas suivi les cours pendant au moins un semestre – il a commencé à en avoir marre des attentes de sa famille et il cherche probablement à se rebeller contre eux d'une manière substantielle. Fuir avec la femme de son frère et son argent fera probablement l'affaire. Charlie est un homme impitoyable avec beaucoup de caractère. Il est tout à fait possible que s'il les prend sur le fait, il les tuera tous les deux. Tu vois, c'est bien d'être préparé."

John se retourna vers la porte donnant sur la rue et essaya de se rappeler quelles parties de la conversation anodine avec le chauffeur auraient pu donner à Sherlock tous ces indices. Parce que John n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que Sherlock avait déduit tout ça uniquement des informations que Charlie lui avait donné.

"Incroyable" dit John et son compagnon sourit dans la pénombre du couloir. Son ami n'était qu'ombres et traits anguleux, diabolique dans son intelligence. Pendant une seconde ou deux, John se sentit un peu submergé par cet autre homme. Il ne s'en lasserait jamais. "Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait t'intéresser à ce chauffeur ? Je veux dire, lui spécifiquement. Laisse-moi deviner, le fait que sa chemise n'était pas repassée t'as indiqué des problèmes d'ordre domestique."

"Ne sois pas ridicule" répondit Sherlock. "On attend plus des femmes qu'elles repassent les affaires de leur mari. Ses vêtements froissés sont plus un marqueur de sa profession et de sa classe sociale que des humeurs de sa femme. Je sais que tu étais dans l'armée mais s'il-te-plait, essaye de surmonter tes vieux concepts sur les rôles attribués à chaque sexe."

"Alors pourquoi l'as-tu choisi ?"

"Je ne l'ai pas choisi ?"

"Alors comment savais-tu qu'il pourrait tuer quelqu'un ?" demanda le docteur, trop intéressé à essayer de déchiffrer les méthodes du génie qu'était Sherlock pour réaliser la façon dont évoluait l'humeur de son ami.

"Je ne le savais pas" dit Sherlock d'un ton brusque. Il monta les marches de l'escalier trois par trois, sa posture ressemblant à un coupe-papier, ordinaire mais tranchante et douloureuse d'une manière inattendue. "Et c'est justement de ça qu'il s'agit !"

Charlie ne tua jamais sa femme mais ça ne signifiait pas que Sherlock avait tort. C'était parce qu'il était prêt à apprendre de ses erreurs, à reconnaitre les angles morts de la société et à s'ajuster à eux, qu'il avait fait cette déduction. Mais John aussi avait appris de Sherlock. Le jour suivant, il trouva l'adresse de Charlie sur internet et envoya une lettre anonyme à sa femme. Personne n'avait besoin que Sherlock ait raison.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Spectaculairement ignorant. Cette observation avait mis Sherlock dans un état de bouderie qui avait conduit à des balles dans le mur de leur salle de séjour, mais ça ne la rendait pas moins vraie. Parfois, John estimait qu'il était de son devoir de moraliser Sherlock, de forcer un peu de normalité sur lui. Cela incluait des parts égales d'éloges et de critiques. Alors oui, l'homme était un génie extraordinaire à propos de choses qui échappaient à l'attention du commun des mortels, mais quand on en arrivait aux connaissances de la vie de tous les jours, Sherlock pouvait être spectaculairement ignorant. Et John allait le lui dire.

"Tu es un idiot" lui dit-il alors qu'il jetait un drap sur le matelas de Sherlock. "Quel adulte ne sait pas faire son lit ? Sherlock, est-ce que tu m'écoutes ?"

L'homme en question était appuyé contre le mur derrière lui. Sa tête était rejetée en arrière, comme s'il endurait une lente agonie physique au lieu de se voir enseigner une compétence de base de la vie.

"Oui, John" répondit Sherlock. Une personne extérieure aurait pu facilement penser qu'il était celui qui octroyait une faveur. "Je ne crois toujours pas avoir besoin d'un lit. Le canapé est plus que suffisant quand je ne peux pas éviter le sommeil. Toute chose supplémentaire est un gaspillage inutile de temps et de ressources mentales."

Il prétendit que Sherlock s'était arrêté après la première phrase. "Très bien. Alors je vais t'apprendre comment faire un lit avec la méthode du pli carré."

"Bien sûr que tu vas le faire" murmura Sherlock.

"Regarde. Tu dois t'assurer que le surplomb du drap est de largeur égale sur tous les côtés et que le drap est bien à plat. C'est la clé. Maintenant, tu vas tirer le surplomb et faire un angle de 45 degrés. Tu vois ce que je fais là ? Assure-toi que ce soit plat. Replie ça en-dessous. Ensuite tu remets le surplomb à sa place. Tu replies ça en-dessous. Tu vois ? Facile. Maintenant fais-le." John leva les yeux de ses draps bien droits et de ses lignes épurées pour s'apercevoir que Sherlock avait les yeux fermés. "Sherlock !"

Les yeux de son ami s'ouvrirent tout à coup. "Oui ?" Sa voix était paresseuse et d'une insouciante sophistication. De l'avis de John, Sherlock appliquait l'accent de l'école publique un peu voilé juste pour l'exaspérer.

"Fais un peu attention."

"Le surplomb de largeur identique de tous les côtés. Angle de 45 degrés. Lisse et replie. Vraiment John, c'est une insulte à mon intelligence."

"Ah ouais ?" demanda-t-il. Sherlock haussa un sourcil. "Alors fais-le." Il pointa du doigt le coin suivant et croisa les bras avec une légère suffisance. Sherlock fixa le fameux coin pendant un long moment. John pouvait voir les émotions passer sur le visage de son ami: arrogance, doute, inquiétude, embarras, avant de s'arrêter sur la contrariété. Honnêtement, ça aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille, puisque les émotions de Sherlock n'étaient jamais aussi faciles à lire sauf si l'homme le décidait. Mais il était trop pris dans sa petite victoire pour s'en préoccuper.

"Peut-être devrais-tu l'illustrer pour moi une fois de plus" suggéra Sherlock.

John essaya de ravaler son sourire, puisque la jubilation n'était pas polie quand on était censé être le plus mature. "Bien sûr" dit-il, commençant le coin suivant avec zèle. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il arrivait à avoir son ami restant immobile pour une leçon de vie domestique. Cependant, ce n'était pas ce qui se passait ici. Sherlock profita du fait que John était accroupi de l'autre côté du lit pour sortir de la chambre en trois secondes.

"Sherlock !" John se remit sur ses pieds pour courir après lui. "Reviens ici !"

"Une découverte capitale, John !" lui cria Sherlock en retour. "Tu vas devoir le finir pour moi." Cette déclaration fut ponctuée par un claquement de porte.

Sherlock ne pouvait pas réellement penser qu'il était stupide à ce point. Ils n'avaient même pas d'affaire en cours.

John prit ça comme un autre exemple de l'ignorance de son colocataire. Le système solaire. Le réchauffement climatique. Le Premier Ministre. Faire son lit. Toutes ces choses ne faisaient tout simplement pas partie du disque dur de Sherlock. Il aurait pu poursuivre le jeune homme et le forcer à apprendre comment faire un lit, mais une part de lui aimait le fait qu'il en sache plus que son ami sur certaines choses. Cela rendait Sherlock un peu plus humain et cela augmentait la contribution de John. S'il avait été Mme Hudson, aucun doute qu'il se serait emporté sur le fait de ne pas être leur gouvernante. Mais ce n'était pas à propos d'être celui qui aidait. Sherlock se fichait de savoir si son lit était fait ou non. Pour l'amour de Dieu, il ne se souciait même pas du fait d'avoir un lit. Mais John s'en préoccupait. Il voulait s'assurer que Sherlock ait un lit fait, de la même façon qu'il voulait s'assurer que Sherlock mange suffisamment. D'autres en auraient conclu que c'était la preuve de l'emprise de Sherlock sur lui, mais c'était le contraire. Il y avait du pouvoir dans le fait que Sherlock le laisse entrer dans sa chambre quand John voulait refaire un lit dont il n'avait pas l'utilité. Sherlock laissait John s'inquiéter pour lui et il y avait beaucoup de contrôle là-dedans. D'autant plus que le détective n'avait pas besoin de ça. Ce qui suggérait qu'il le voulait. Il y avait très peu de personnes dont Sherlock avait besoin dans sa vie, encore moins qu'il voulait présentes. John pouvait même bien être le seul. Alors c'était difficile de se mettre en colère.

Spectaculairement ignorant, mais même cela l'impressionnait.

"Idiot" marmonna John, finissant de faire le lit de Sherlock.

* * *

_Et voilà, troisième chapitre :) _

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews, je vous dit à bientôt pour la suite ! _


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

C'était un mardi après-midi et John avait traîné Sherlock dans une librairie pour trouver un cadeau d'anniversaire pour Harry. Enfin, John était à la recherche d'un cadeau, Sherlock lui regardait des textes sur la taxidermie*. Pendant dix minutes, ils parcoururent tous les deux divers livres dans une silencieuse compagnie. D'une certaine manière, ils en étaient arrivés à se tenir dos à dos dans la petite allée, à la fois absorbés dans leurs propres pensées mais encore très présents dans l'espace personnel de l'autre. C'était confortable, familier, et même amical. Sherlock était cette entité chaude et à peine contenue d'énergie cinétique adossée contre lui, et il faisait sourire John au livre qu'il tenait dans ses mains, qui se trouvait avoir pour thème la numismatique*. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit il y a un an qu'il –.

Tout à coup, un bruit de déchirement fit éclater ce sentiment de contentement comme une bulle de savon. John fut surpris et se retourna pour trouver l'origine du bruit. Il tomba sur Sherlock en train de fermer un livre, froissant ce qui semblait avoir été une page du livre en question.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" siffla John. Il regarda autour de lui et fut soulagé de ne pas voir d'autres clients ou, Dieu l'en préserve, le commerçant assez prêt pour avoir été témoin de l'histoire.

"Ce livre devrait faire l'affaire" dit Sherlock avant de baisser les yeux vers le bouquin dans les mains de John. Il ricana un peu. "Est-ce que tu vas prendre ça ?"

"Harry et moi avions l'habitude de collectionner les pièces quand nous étions enfants" répondit le docteur, avant de réaliser qu'il n'était pas celui qui avait besoin de se défendre. "Viens-tu juste de déchirer une page de ce livre ?"

"La dernière page, oui."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Elle n'est jamais importante" répondit Sherlock comme si c'était la chose la plus importante au monde.

"En fait, Sherlock," le corrigea John, "la plupart des gens pensent que c'est la page la plus importante du livre."

"La plupart des gens sont des idiots."

"Très bien, alors, ça te dérange de m'expliquer pourquoi j'ai eu tort pendant toutes ces années ?"

Sherlock s'arrêta et ses yeux balayèrent le visage de John. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que cherchait son ami en faisant ça mais il resta là, immobile, et se laissa examiner. Parfois, la formation militaire de John était précieuse pour traiter avec Sherlock. Cela voulait dire qu'il avait été entrainé à voir les mondanités comme des choses dont on pouvait se passer, au lieu d'être considérées comme nécessaires. Sherlock voulait mettre des morceaux de cadavre dans le réfrigérateur ? Très bien, aussi longtemps qu'il s'assurait que ça ne coulait pas partout. Sherlock voulait courir après des criminels à trois heures du matin dans les ruelles de Londres ? Très bien, tant que John pouvait prendre son revolver avant d'y aller. Sherlock voulait se tenir dans l'espace de John, respirer l'air de John, et scruter son visage ? Très bien, tant qu'on lui disait le dessein après coup.

Et Sherlock lui donnait toujours la raison. Là où il pouvait ignorer ou insulter purement et simplement l'intelligence des autres en leur récitant des idées complètement déconnectées les unes des autres pour ensuite se moquer de leur incapacité à les assembler, il expliquait toujours tout à John et répondait à ses questions.

Les autres voyaient comment Sherlock se permettait de lui prendre des choses, son espace, son temps, ses émotions, et appelaient cela une insulte. John savait qu'il pouvait se permettre des choses avec Sherlock par d'autres moyens, qu'il avait une emprise sur son esprit et son attention, qui étaient surement les ressources les plus précieuses de son ami. Non seulement le détective le permettait, mais il s'en réjouissait. John était le bienvenu dans la pensée de Sherlock. Non, il y avait peu de subtilités sociales, mais il y avait du respect. Très peu de gens le réalisaient. Mais comme le disait Sherlock, la plupart des gens étaient des idiots.

"Dans la plupart des livres" expliqua Sherlock, "la dernière page est tout simplement un résumé de tout le contenu qui l'a précédé, simplifiée pour les simples d'esprits qui ne peuvent pas retenir une idée. Quand ce n'est pas le cas, c'est souvent l'occasion pour les auteurs de se vanter d'avoir eu une idée et de se complaire dans leur suffisance et leur réussite. Comme si l'écriture d'un livre était en soi un grand exploit et que je devrais être reconnaissant qu'ils m'aient permis de le lire. Sans compter le fait que j'ai rarement lu un livre qui n'était pas à moitié rempli d'absurdités."

John sourit, comme toujours à la fois amusé et étonné par la facilité avec laquelle Sherlock pouvait remettre en question des réalités banales. Même un livre n'était pas simple. C'était quelque chose qui devait être décortiqué et modifié à la façon de penser de l'homme. Pour autant…

"Qu'en est-il s'il y a quelque chose d'important sur cette dernière page ?" demanda-t-il. "Et si le livre tout entier élaborait une théorie qui trouvait sa réponse dans cette fameuse page et tu ne le sauras jamais parce que tu l'as arrachée avant même de le lire ?"

Sherlock se moqua. "Es-tu en train de suggérer que je ne pourrais pas arriver à la conclusion tout seul avec le reste du livre en ma possession ? Vraiment, John."

"Non" répondit-il. "Je ne serais pas surpris si tu arrivais au dénouement d'une histoire rien qu'en regardant la couverture du livre. Enfin, pour quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pourcents des livres présents ici. Comme les gens. Mais je me pose des questions à propos du pourcent restant."

"Qu'en est-il de lui ?" La façon dont les yeux de Sherlock le fixaient sans ciller prouvait à John qu'il avait réussi à faire réviser sa position à ce grand esprit. Comment les autres ne pouvaient-ils pas voir le pouvoir, le respect, l'attrait de cette situation ? L'attention et la considération d'un génie était une chose grisante.

"C'est juste que, tu ne tires pas tes points de vue de nulle part, pas vrai ?"

"Bien sûr que non."

"Tu utilises des preuves, des indices. Alors, si une indication très importante se trouve sur cette dernière page," suggéra John, "tu ne peux pas t'attendre à arriver à la bonne conclusion sans avoir tous les indices. Et tu pourrais même ne pas savoir que c'est important jusqu'à avoir lu le livre en entier. Que ferais-tu alors ?"

"Acheter un autre livre."

"Oui, mais que faire s'il n'y a pas d'autres livres ?"

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel. "C'est la troisième édition, John. Il y a des centaines d'autres livres."

"Nous ne parlons pas de ce livre en particulier. Nous parlons théorie maintenant. Que faire si quelque chose arrive et que ton exemplaire est la dernière édition de ce livre théorique, et l'indice le plus important, la preuve essentielle dont tu as besoin pour comprendre le reste du bouquin, se trouve sur la dernière page que tu as arraché ? Que faire si, parce que tu as déchiré cette page, tu ne le sauras jamais ? Tu ne résoudrais jamais l'intrigue du livre. Tu ne penses pas que ça te rendrais fou ?"

Sherlock serra ses lèvres en une fine ligne blanche et, d'un point de vue extérieur, il aurait pu sembler en colère. Mais John savait que le détective essayait frénétiquement de trouver quelque chose qui pourrait réfuter l'argumentation de son ami.

Il put voir le moment où Sherlock céda et était sur le point d'admettre que le monsieur tout le monde, le normal John Watson avait raison à propos de quelque chose. Sherlock n'ignorait jamais son colocataire lorsque celui-ci signalait une erreur légitime dans sa pensée, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il devait aimer ça.

Le détective regarda la page froissée dans sa main. Un instant plus tard, il secoua la tête et la tendit à John avec un froncement de sourcil. "Là. Garde la main sur elle pour moi. Je pourrais en avoir besoin." Sherlock sourit. "Après tout, on devrait toujours être préparé pour une apocalypse littéraire de la taille de la bibliothèque d'Alexandrie."

John prit le papier de ses mains et, avec un dernier sourire ironique, Sherlock s'élança dans l'allée pour aller payer son livre. Après s'être rendu compte qu'il avait fixé le dos fuyant de son ami pendant un peu trop longtemps, John retourna son attention vers la feuille dans sa main. Il plaça le livre sur la numismatique sous son bras et aplatit soigneusement le papier avant de le plier en huit et de le glisser dans une poche intérieure de sa veste. Après tout, Sherlock pourrait en avoir besoin plus tard.

* * *

_*taxidermie = art de donner l'apparence du vivant à des animaux morts._

_*numismatique = science qui a pour objet l'étude des pièces et le fait de les collectionner._

_Chapitre un peu plus long cette fois-ci. Merci de l'avoir lu et à la prochaine ! _


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

La nuit était presque trop belle pour une scène de crime aussi macabre, mais John était bien plus préoccupé par le fait que Sherlock trimballait une carte d'anniversaire. Elle était décorée d'un ours en peluche sur le devant. Lestrade y jeta un coup d'œil et leva les yeux au ciel. Il fit ce truc avec son visage où il essayait de cacher un sourire derrière un air renfrogné et finissait par avoir l'air constipé.

John dû se rappeler: interdiction de rire sur une scène de crime.

"Deux minutes, Sherlock" dit Lestrade, même s'ils savaient tous que Sherlock obtiendrait beaucoup plus de temps que ça. "Deux minutes. Et n'allez pas embêter mes hommes après ça. Je le pense."

Sherlock ne quitta pas des yeux le corps une seule seconde. Enfin, ce qui restait du corps. Ça méritait à peine le titre de corps. C'était plus des morceaux.

"Fais-moi une faveur, John" dit le détective.

"Quoi ? Très bien."

Sherlock lui remit la carte, toujours sans lever les yeux de la victime de meurtre. C'était comme si le fait de cligner des yeux une seconde lui ferait perdre un minuscule détail. Peut-être était-ce vrai. La dépouille détériorée ne semblait pas… suinter. Peut-être que le taux de coagulation était important ? John ne pourrait jamais reproduire le train de pensée de Sherlock, mais ça le réjouissait toujours d'essayer.

Il prit la carte des mains de Sherlock et fut plus perdu en essayant de découvrir des indices à son sujet qu'avec le corps.

"Que suis-je censé faire de ça ?" demanda-t-il.

"Mm ?" Sherlock sortit sa loupe et s'approcha du corps. "Oh. Donne-la à Anderson."

"Sherlock !" gémit Lestrade.

"Dites-moi Inspecteur, avez-vous reçu un rapport concernant une femme diabétique portée disparue ?"

Sherlock souffla comme s'il n'y avait personne souffrant autant que lui sur cette terre, ce qui était particulièrement amusant étant donné qu'il se tenait à moins d'un mètre d'un cadavre. "Les ongles, Inspecteur ! Regardez les ongles ! En parlant de ça, je n'en vois que huit. Ceux des petits doigts sont absents."

"Pourquoi dois-je donner à Anderson une carte d'anniversaire ?" demanda John.

"Tu ne le fais pas. C'est moi. Mais tu peux signer ton nom sous le mien si tu veux."

"Pensez-vous que le tueur a pris ses ongles ?" demanda Lestrade.

"Je pense que l'assassin a mangé – "

John décida qu'il allait délivrer la carte à l'instant. Il s'était réveillé avec l'estomac à l'envers ce matin-là et cette scène de meurtre n'aidait pas. Comme toujours, il n'était pas difficile de trouver Anderson sur une scène de crime quand Sherlock était dans les parages. Il était toujours proche, tempêtant bruyamment sur le professionnalisme et le psychopathe.

John vérifia l'intérieur de la carte pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas sur le point de délivrer quelque chose qui pourrait le faire arrêter. Sherlock n'envoyait pas de cartes d'anniversaire. Cependant, à l'intérieur se trouvait le genre de message d'anniversaire bateau auquel tout le monde pouvait s'attendre, suivi d'un simple 'SH'. Cela semblait bénin et c'était effrayant.

Donovan le vit avant Anderson.

"Est-ce que le monstre a fini ?" demanda-t-elle, et John grinça des dents.

"Non" répondit-il, insérant dans sa voix autant de fausse douceur que possible. Il aimait le fait qu'ils semblaient penser qu'il était l'homme sûr. Ça l'amusait. John avait tué des gens et se baladait toujours avec le revolver, l'utilisait encore. Sherlock aidait à attraper des meurtriers et son premier réflexe n'était jamais la violence. Ils pensaient que John était gentil et ils disaient de Sherlock qu'il était dangereux, l'appelaient un psychopathe et un maniaque.

Sherlock avait raison, les gens regardaient mais ils ne voyaient pas.

"Il m'a demandé de vous donner ça." John tendit la carte à Anderson et l'homme démontra une répugnance physique, comme si c'était une vipère.

"Pour l'amour de Dieu !" s'exclama-t-il, jetant ses mains en l'air d'un air théâtral. "Je fais une pause" dit-il à Donovan. "Appelle-moi quand je pourrai faire mon travail." Il partit en tapant du pied, esquivant la bande jaune de la police, et faisant des gestes dramatiques dans l'obscurité. La plupart des policiers autour de lui lançaient des regards sympathiques à son dos.

John tendit la carte à la jeune femme. Pendant une seconde ou deux, il sembla qu'elle allait argumenter avec John sur le fait qu'il pensait qu'elle devait la prendre. Mais au final elle céda tout simplement et l'accepta.

"Vous ne devriez pas le laisser vous impliquer dans ses jeux vicieux, John" lui-dit-elle. "Je sais que vous pensez qu'il est incompris, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Il est juste malade et méchant. Même quand il semble qu'il essaye d'être gentil. Comme cette carte d'anniversaire, hein ?" Elle fit un geste avec comme si cela aidait à prouver son argumentation. "Il en envoie une à Anderson chaque année. Juste pour l'emmerder."

"Peut-être qu'il veut juste dire joyeux anniversaire" dit le docteur, et il était très fier de lui d'avoir su garder un visage impassible.

Donovan le regarda comme s'il n'était qu'un doux imbécile. "Croyez-moi John, ce n'est pas le cas. C'est juste un autre de ses jeux tordus. Et il profite de vous, qui pensez le meilleur de lui." Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur quelque chose par-dessus son épaule. A la façon dont ses yeux s'agrandirent avant de se rétrécir en deux fentes, il sut de qui il s'agissait.

"Tu viens, John ?" Sherlock passa près d'eux avec un dramatique claquement de son manteau. John offrit à Donovan un discret clin d'œil avant de se précipiter à sa suite.

"Je suis dangereux" lui dit Sherlock, soulevant la bande de la police pour que John passe en-dessous. Son ton était désintéressé, mais la façon dont ses yeux se posaient partout sauf sur son ami lui démontrait une histoire différente.

"Sans blague" répondit John avec un sourire. Les yeux de Sherlock rencontrèrent les siens et qu'importe ce qu'ils y trouvèrent, cela fit tressauter un coin de sa bouche.

"D'après l'éclat que j'ai entendu, je présume qu'Anderson a vu la carte ?"

"Ouais."

"Quelle a été sa réaction ?"

"Je crois bien qu'il a pleuré un peu" déclara John.

Sherlock sourit. "Excellent."

Au moins, ils n'étaient techniquement plus sur la scène de crime lorsqu'ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux.


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

En dépit des preuves du contraire, Sherlock pouvait réellement faire cuire des choses qui n'avaient pas été autrefois humaines. John fut plus choqué que quiconque en le découvrant.

Il s'était souvent demandé comment Sherlock avait survécu avant qu'ils ne deviennent colocataires. Pas à cause de la nécessité évidente que l'homme avait pour les plans de secours lorsqu'il courait dans les rues et ruelles de Londres comme un justicier. Non, aucun doute que les manières autoritaires de son frère avaient aidé à sauver sa vie plus d'une fois. John était plus surpris par le fait que le détective savait gérer les bases. Comme manger et dormir. La plupart du temps, il semblait que Sherlock pourrait oublier de respirer si ce n'était pas une fonction autonome. Après tout, c'était ennuyeux.

Si on lui avait demandé, il aurait probablement dit qu'il pensait que Sherlock avait survécu uniquement sur ses réserves et grâce à la longévité surprenante du corps humain. Si bien sûr Sherlock était complètement humain et non une branche évolutive mutante, une idée qui divertissait John certains jours.

Cependant, il apparaissait que Sherlock pouvait cuisiner des choses qui n'impliquaient pas des ongles ou du sang de porc. Il fut tellement choqué que, dans un premier temps, John se demanda si sa fièvre n'avait pas augmenté et qu'il était en train d'halluciner.

Sherlock ne pouvait pas être en train de faire des omelettes.

"Que fais-tu ?" demanda-t-il. Bien qu'avec son rhume de cerveau, ce qui sortit de sa bouche sonna beaucoup moins intelligible. Il rattacha sa robe de chambre écossaise plus serrée autour de lui avant de s'approcher pour mener une enquête plus approfondie. A ce stade, il réalisa le danger qu'était Sherlock jouant avec du feu. Ses yeux commencèrent à balayer la pièce pour trouver l'extincteur le plus proche. La dernière fois qu'il avait vérifié ils en avaient trois, mais c'était il y a deux semaines. N'importe quoi avait pu arriver depuis lors.

"Je fais des omelettes" répondit Sherlock.

"Hein ?" Pour sa défense, il était très, très malade et cela ressemblait beaucoup trop à un de ses rêves fiévreux où personne ne portait de vêtements et où des canards désapprobateurs faisaient leur apparition.

"Cesse de respirer dans mon oreille et assieds-toi, John" lui dit le détective. C'est seulement alors qu'il se rendit compte à quel point il se tenait près de son colocataire. Il avait presque sa poitrine collée au dos de Sherlock. Il se retourna en trainant des pieds et prit une chaise.

"Tu as raison" marmonna-t-il. "Je ne veux pas te donner ça."

"C'est trop tard maintenant. J'ai probablement été infecté hier et désormais ça incube."

"Désolé" marmonna à nouveau John. Il essaya de dégager sa gorge mais grinça des dents lorsque cela affecta sa tête. Il entendit la cuisinière être éteinte et garda les yeux fermés alors qu'il écoutait Sherlock s'afférer dans la cuisine. Des assiettes s'entrechoquèrent. Il y eut le raclement de quelque chose contre le fond de la poêle. Le bruit d'assiettes soulevées. Les pas légers de son colocataire sur le sol. Le bruit d'assiettes posées devant lui. Les pas légers de Sherlock s'éloignant. Le son fait par deux tasses quittant le comptoir. Les pas de Sherlock à nouveau. Le tiroir à couverts ouvert puis fermé. Le bruit mat de deux tasses posées sur la table et le cliquetis de l'argenterie sur les assiettes. Le raclement d'une chaise tirée en arrière. Le bruit sourd de Sherlock s'asseyant.

"Réveille-toi John."

Il fit un effort pour ouvrir les yeux. Sherlock et les omelettes étaient tous deux là. C'était sympa.

"Mange."

John ramassa une fourchette qui semblait faite de plomb et coupa un très petit morceau. Il prit une minute de plus pour placer le morceau sur ses dents puis le déplaça très lentement dans sa bouche. Il mâcha délicatement. Il pouvait à peine sentir le goût des aliments avec son rhume mais il pouvait certainement sentir la saveur boisée du fromage et le goût doux et sucré des tomates, par-dessus le très délicat et presque négligé goût réconfortant des œufs.

"Mmm" gémit-il. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il était affamé. Quand tout le corps faisait mal, les douleurs liées à la faim étaient faciles à confondre. Il commença à se couper un autre morceau.

"Si tu as l'intention de continuer à manger aussi lentement, je vais dans l'autre pièce" lui dit Sherlock.

John sourit pour la première fois depuis des jours.

"Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais cuisiner" constata-t-il, prenant une autre bouchée.

"Bien sûr que je peux cuisiner."

"Tu ne sais pas faire un lit."

Sherlock fronça les sourcils à cette affirmation.

"C'est très bon" dit John, la bouche pleine.

"Tu m'insultes quand tu me complimentes. Suis-je censé être content ?"

"Non" répondit-il. "Tu n'es pas supposé être quoi que ce soit. Simple constatation."

"Tu as laissé tomber du fromage devant toi" dit Sherlock. "Simple constatation."

John baissa la tête et vit un très fin filet de fromage collé sur le devant de sa robe de chambre. "Tu as raison." Il retourna à sa lente progression sur son omelette. En fin de compte, il en mangea presque la moitié et Sherlock mangea la totalité de la sienne.

"Tu as vraiment cuisiné pour moi" déclara John, et les yeux du détective se plissèrent.

"J'ai cuisiné pour moi" corrigea-t-il. "J'avais besoin de manger. Tu étais incapable de cuisiner. Malgré ce que tu sembles penser, j'ai très bien survécu avant que tu n'arrives. Il est vrai cependant que c'est beaucoup plus pratique de t'avoir dans les parages pour faire face aux nécessités ennuyeuses. Ainsi, il me semble logique de te nourrir en même temps que moi, de sorte que tu puisses récupérer rapidement et que je retourne m'occuper de tâches plus difficiles."

"Sherlock." Il sourit.

"John." Sherlock fronça les sourcils.

"Tu n'admets jamais que tu as faim."

"Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais affamé. J'ai dit que j'avais besoin de manger. Ma glycémie était faible et je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'avoir les mains qui tremblent pendant mes expériences."

Cela ne l'en dissuada pas. Quand Sherlock jouait sur les mots, cela signifiait que John était trop proche de la vérité.

"Tu aurais pu commander quelque chose" souligna-t-il.

"Je ne trouvais pas ton portefeuille" répliqua Sherlock. "Tu as besoin de faire du rangement."

"Il y a des endroits où tu aurais pu commander gratuitement."

"Oui, mais aucun d'entre eux ne servait de la nourriture cuite sans huile de cuisson âpre qui aurait aggravé l'état de ton estomac."

"Donc tu admets que tu as cuisiné pour moi."

Sherlock se leva de table, la chaise écorchant le sol derrière lui. Avec ce qui ressemblait de manière choquante à une moue, il sortit de la pièce en trainant des pieds. John put entendre son ordinateur s'allumer dans le salon. Il laissa Sherlock se calmer quelques minutes pendant qu'il nettoyait leurs assiettes.

Après que suffisamment de temps se soit écoulé pour que Sherlock ait fini de soigner son égo, John se glissa dans le salon. Le détective était assis sur le canapé avec l'ordinateur portable de son colocataire sur les genoux. Sa dactylo* sonnait comme une souris en colère mâchant du bois. Son visage était une ardoise vierge et il ne leva même pas les yeux de l'écran alors qu'il savait que John était là.

"Merci" dit John. Il attendit un petit moment une réponse, mais Sherlock fit comme s'il n'était même pas là. Le docteur hocha la tête et retourna doucement vers sa chambre. Ils n'en reparlèrent jamais clairement, mais chaque fois que John fut malade ou blessé, Sherlock cuisina. C'était une réponse en soi.

* * *

_*dactylographie = action de saisir un texte sur un clavier d'ordinateur._

_Et un de plus :) ! Je n'aurai pas accès à internet pendant quelques jours alors le prochain devrait arriver lundi (ou dimanche soir si je me débrouille bien ^^)_

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, c'est toujours un plaisir de lire vos commentaires sympathiques :D_

_Bonne journée à vous ! _


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

La chose la plus difficile à gérer avec Sherlock était Mycroft.

Ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient affaire à lui très souvent. Il n'était pas rare de passer un mois sans entendre quoi que ce soit de la part de son frère ou à propos de lui. C'était ça le problème.

On ne savait jamais quand Mycroft allait se présenter. Tout allait bien, ils venaient juste de résoudre une affaire, Sherlock était d'une humeur idyllique, et tout à coup une voiture noire apparaissait près d'eux dans la rue. John avait dû avoir dix points de suture après ce coup-là.

Il y avait aussi les fois où Mycroft n'était pas physiquement près d'eux mais ils savaient quand même qu'il était là. Pour exemple, une fois ils étaient en train d'avoir un parfaitement bon dîner lorsque leur serveur leur apporta une part de tiramisu. Il ne savait pas de qui ça venait exactement, mais leur addition avait également été intégralement payée. John n'avait aucune idée de comment Sherlock savait que ça venait de Mycroft et non d'un autre ennemi mais ne douta pas de lui une seule seconde. Le détective refusa de manger le dessert italien. John le trouva délicieux.

Puis il y avait les moments entre-deux, quand l'homme était à la fois là et pas là. Comme la fois où Mycroft s'était querellé avec Sherlock à propos de son besoin de prêter plus d'attention à l'actualité. Il avait souri et dit: "John te le dit à longueur de temps. Pas vrai John ?" Vrai, c'était une dispute récurrente entre eux, mais c'était quelque chose au sujet duquel ils s'étaient disputés uniquement à la maison ou quand ils avaient été seuls. Il avait même enlevé la partie sur le système solaire de son blog. Ce n'était pas bon de laisser les ennemis de Sherlock connaitre ses points faibles. C'est ce que Mycroft faisait remarquer; il le savait alors qu'ils avaient pensé avoir été seuls.

Sherlock mit leur appartement sens dessus dessous cette nuit-là à la recherche des micros cachés de son frère. Les dommages causés avaient rajouté 200 livres au loyer de ce mois et il n'en avait trouvé qu'un seul, qui avait été caché dans le canapé. Sherlock dormit dans son lit cette nuit-là, pour la première fois depuis que John avait emménagé.

Alors John n'était plus vraiment surpris quand le nom de Mycroft apparaissait de nulle part. Certes, il ne s'attendait pas à le trouver dans les suggestions de son moteur de recherche.

En repensant à cet événement, John ne pouvait se rappeler ce qu'il cherchait exactement, mais cela l'avait conduit à taper un 'M'. À ce moment-là, une suggestion apparut sous le texte.

_Maman m'a toujours préféré._

En-dessous se trouvait une autre suggestion.

_Mycroft, espèce de salaud._

John ne put que rester coi devant ça pendant une minute. Sherlock avait pris son ordinateur le matin même, mais en général il effaçait l'historique et tout ce qui pouvait faire allusion à ce qu'il avait fait bien avant que son ami ne récupère son ordinateur. Apparemment, pas aujourd'hui. Sa curiosité piquée, le docteur remonta l'historique de son moteur de recherche.

Là, il trouva ce qui paraissait être une diatribe unilatérale de la part de Sherlock. Il semblait qu'il avait laissé des messages destinés à son frère dans le navigateur de son colocataire. Ça se déroulait plus ou moins de la façon suivante.

_Je sais que tu lis ça._

_J'ai trouvé les autres dispositifs d'écoute._

_Mycroft, espèce de salaud._

_La salle de bain, honnêtement ?_

_Qu'est-ce que la Reine et le Pays peuvent trouver comme bénéfice à nos w-c ?_

_Ta perversion va trop loin._

_Qu'est-ce que maman dirait ?_

_On le sait tous les deux._

_Maman m'a toujours préféré._

John fit défiler les données pendant plusieurs minutes, riant tout seul, et se demandant si Mycroft avait effectivement regardé leur historique de recherche. Il serait choqué s'il ne l'avait pas fait. Mycroft n'avait certainement pas le temps de maintenir personnellement une surveillance sur eux, mais il avait probablement confié cette tâche à d'autres. John imaginait qu'il y avait un dossier mit sur son bureau chaque matin avec un résumé de ce que Sherlock (et par association John) avait fait la veille. Quelque part, il devait y avoir une copie de tout ce monologue dans un dossier officiel à aspect gouvernemental.

Il en était presque à la fin de la recherche, tombant sur un historique partagé qu'il ne comprenait pas et des insultes dont il pouvait se rappeler avec la voix de Sherlock puisqu'il l'avait entendu les prononcer envers son frère une douzaine de fois jusqu'à maintenant. Cela devint plus intéressant à nouveau lorsque le prénom de John se montra dans la conversation à sens unique.

_Tu te trompes sur John._

_Ton hypothèse est erronée._

_Il n'est pas ta préoccupation._

_Et je ne le suis pas non plus._

_Laisse-nous tranquilles._

Bien sûr, ça devait être l'endroit où tout s'arrêtait. A ce point-là, ce n'était plus drôle. C'était préoccupant. Qu'est-ce que Mycroft avait dit à propos de John ? Manifestement, Sherlock pensait qu'il avait tort mais cela ne rendait pas l'affaire moins inquiétante.

Puis, juste devant ses yeux, tout disparut. Soudain, son historique de recherche était vide. Apparemment, Mycroft avait reçu le message. John aurait voulu savoir ce que cela signifiait. Sur une impulsion, il rechercha une réponse. Littéralement.

_Mycroft, qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?_

John obtint quelques milliers de résultats sur internet à ce sujet mais qui n'avaient aucun sens. Il attendit quelques minutes, mais rien ne se passa. Il n'avait aucune idée de la réponse qu'il attendait de Mycroft, ou même s'il attendait une réponse, mais il fut déçu de ne pas en avoir du tout. Se sentant stupide, il vérifia ses mails, ainsi que son blog, avant d'éteindre son ordinateur portable. Pour autant, il ne pouvait oublier la question. A quel propos l'ainé Holmes avait-il tort ? Cela impliquait John et il en avait parlé à Sherlock. Comme le détective, Mycroft voyait des choses que presque personne d'autre ne pouvait voir. Comme Sherlock, Mycroft n'avait presque jamais tort. En vérité, John avait déjà vu Sherlock avoir tort, mais il n'avait jamais vu cela arriver avec son frère. Ainsi, il semblait plus probable que Sherlock ait tort et non Mycroft. Si oui, qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire à propos du docteur ?

Incapable de se vider la tête, et avec Sherlock toujours à la morgue de Bart, John sortit faire une promenade pour réfléchir. Au bout de la rue une voiture noire ralentit, l'attendant.

Il monta dedans.

* * *

_Et me revoilà avec le chapitre 7 ! Merci d'avoir lu et commenté, bonne soirée à vous et à bientôt pour le suivant ! :D_


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

Dès le début, tout le monde avait supposé qu'ils étaient en couple.

Cela énervait John et il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi. Il n'avait aucun problème avec sa sexualité. Il n'était tout simplement pas gay. Il n'avait aucun problème avec les gens qui pensaient qu'il était avec Sherlock, mais pas de cette façon. Ils n'étaient pas comme ça. Il le disait à tout le monde, mais personne ne semblait le croire.

"Alors qu'est-ce que vous êtes ?" demanda Sarah. "Vous n'êtes pas des amis et vous n'êtes pas des collègues" lui dit-elle avec un sourire triste. "_Nous_ sommes amis et collègues. Ce que tu as avec Sherlock ne ressemble en rien à la relation que nous avons. Je ne peux pas rivaliser avec ça."

Bien, même sa pseudo petite-amie pensait qu'ils étaient un couple. Harry n'arrêtait pas de lui envoyer des bulletins d'information provenant de la fédération LGBT*. Il avait même eu une conversation très inconfortable avec Mycroft qui se résumait pour l'essentiel à: "Faites-lui du mal et vous vous retrouverez à espérer ne jamais avoir vu le jour."

Et tout ce temps, Sherlock prétendait que ce n'était rien. Ce n'était même pas qu'il agissait comme si cela ne le dérangeait pas. Non, d'après sa façon d'agir, c'était comme s'il ne les entendait vraiment pas chuchoter. Il ne voyait pas les bougies sur la table. Il ne remarquait pas à quel point cela énervait John. C'était frustrant et parfois ça mettait même John en colère. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que Sherlock ressentait à propos de toute cette histoire, puisque il faisait comme si ça n'existait pas. Il se demanda si tout n'était pas dans sa tête. Peut-être qu'il exagérait. Mais était-ce vraiment une exagération quand il se retrouvait soudainement dans une relation de fait qui ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'il s'était imaginé pour lui-même ? Et le comportement de Sherlock n'aidait certainement pas les choses. En fait, il semblait encourager les gens.

Il apparaissait que toute objection de sa part était simplement considérée comme une preuve de plus que John était un homosexuel caché et que Sherlock était son petit ami d'une patience à toute épreuve.

Vraiment, c'était juste une question de temps avant que John en ait assez.

Ils rentraient d'un autre repas au restaurant. Le temps était beau et donc beaucoup de gens avaient choisi de faire des occupations à l'extérieur afin d'en profiter. Ils approchaient du 221B Baker Street quand ils rencontrèrent Mme Hudson et une jeune femme venant dans l'autre sens.

"Bonjour les garçons !" les salua-t-elle. Ils en vinrent tous à faire un arrêt sur la chaussée. John remarqua que la jeune femme était plutôt jolie. Un peu plus petite que lui, très fine, de grands yeux bruns, des cheveux noirs. Elle était probablement plus jeune que lui de seulement quelques années. Son langage corporel indiquait qu'elle était timide. Il lui sourit et elle lui sourit en retour.

"Bonjour Mme Hudson" les accueillit joyeusement John.

"Voici mon amie de l'église, Nina Johanson. Nina, voici Sherlock Holmes et John Watson. Ce sont mes deux locataires dont je vous ai parlé" introduit-elle. John lui tendit la main et Nina la serra. Etonnement, Sherlock fit la même chose. "Nina et moi chantons ensemble dans la chorale. Elle a une magnifique voix. Soprano."

"Vraiment ?" demanda John. "J'adorerais vous entendre chanter un jour."

"Oh je ne suis pas vraiment – " commença Nina, mais elle fut interrompue par la propriétaire.

"Alors, vous devriez venir tous les deux avec moi à l'église un jour, John !"

"Nous ne sommes pas religieux" déclara Sherlock, et John fronça les sourcils.

"J'avais l'habitude d'aller à l'église" dit-il. "Mais j'ai perdu cette habitude lorsque j'ai rejoint l'armée."

"Vous devriez vraiment venir" proposa Nina, son regard passant en lui et Sherlock à plusieurs reprises. "Je suis nouvelle moi-même. Je viens juste de déménager de Douvres. L'église est vraiment très accueillante et elle est remplie de… toutes sortes de gens." La façon dont elle regardait Sherlock et lui comme un ensemble rendit le docteur inquiet. Il fit délibérément un pas de côté, mettant plus de distance entre Sherlock et lui. C'était maladroit et évident, mais cette situation devenait ridicule. Sherlock fronça les sourcils en regardant le nouvel espace vide sur le trottoir, là où John se tenait précédemment.

"Je n'ai nullement besoin de me rassurer en me disant qu'il y a un certain plan divin derrière le chaos et la brutalité du monde. Je ne me demande pas si la vie a un sens. Je n'ai pas envie que les autres me dictent ce qui est moral et ce qui ne l'est pas. La religion est un concentré de la société et j'ai déjà très peu de patience avec la société." Sherlock força sur son visage un de ses sourires douloureusement acéré. "Mais merci pour l'offre."

Nina cligna des yeux plusieurs fois de suite. "Oh."

"Bien sûr Sherlock. C'est votre choix. Vous serez toujours le bienvenu cependant." Le sourire de Mme Hudson était forcé. "Vous aussi, John. Vous pouvez toujours venir séparément si vous le souhaitez."

"Très bien" dit John. "Super. Merci."

"Nous avons des choses à faire" répondit Sherlock, réajustant ses gants et regardant sa montre. "Le temps file, John. Viens." Avec un autre sourire atrocement faux, il passa devant sa logeuse et Nina, faisant résolument son chemin vers leur appartement.

"Vraiment désolé pour ça" déclara-t-il aux deux femmes. Il regarda Mme Hudson d'un air entendu. "Vous savez comment il est."

"Bien sûr mon cher" répondit-elle. "Vous allez lui en parler, j'en suis sure."

"Oui. C'était vraiment déplacé." Il tendit la main à Nina à nouveau et lui servit son plus beau sourire. Elle était vraiment une très belle femme et si ce n'était pour sa timidité et le fait qu'ils ne semblaient rien avoir en commun, il aurait pu y avoir quelque chose entre eux. "C'était très agréable de vous rencontrer, Nina. J'espère que je serai capable de vous entendre chanter un jour à l'église."

"J'espère vous voir là-bas" répondit-elle. "Et votre ami aussi."

Il hocha la tête, bien que dans celle-ci il pensa que l'enfer gèlerait avant qu'il n'arrive à trainer Sherlock dans une église sans un meurtre en jeu.

"Passez une bonne journée" leur dit-il avant de les quitter pour rattraper Sherlock, qui disparaissait déjà à l'intérieur de l'immeuble. Derrière lui, il put entendre Mme Hudson et la jeune fille discuter.

"Ne vous occupez pas d'eux, ma chère. Ils sont toujours comme ça" dit la logeuse.

"Est-ce qu'ils sont G-A-Y ?" demanda Nina. John faillit trébucher dans sa démarche quand il réalisa ce qu'elle épelait. Vraiment, qui épelait ce mot de cette façon quand il n'y avait aucun enfant dans les alentours qui n'aurait pas dû entendre ?

"Je pense que le terme est homo maintenant. Mais ne laissez pas John vous l'entendre dire, il est encore novice à ce sujet."

C'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. John se précipita vers leur immeuble, monta les marches deux par deux, et fit irruption dans leur salon par la porte entrouverte. Sherlock était assis sur sa chaise devant la fenêtre avec son violon. Il regarda John avec quelque chose dans les yeux, quelque chose de pointu et de méfiant, et un peu enfantin. Il pinça l'une des cordes et John décida qu'ils allaient avoir une dispute, et que bon sang ça allait en être une bonne.

"C'était quoi ça ?"

Sherlock l'ignora et continua à pincer des cordes.

"Sherlock. Tu n'avais aucune excuse pour exploser sur le sujet de la religion de cette façon. Nina était juste une parfaitement gentille fille qui essayait d'avoir une conversation polie."

"Dieu me garde des conversations polies" dit Sherlock avant de faire une fausse note qui fit grincer des dents John.

"Très drôle, Sherlock. Maintenant pose ça."

"Non."

John serra les poings. Les yeux de Sherlock vacillèrent vers le bas et notèrent le geste. Il leva les yeux au plafond comme si cela l'ennuyait. Et joua une autre note terrible.

"Tu n'es pas contrarié par mes manières" dit-il.

"Ah bon ?"

"Non."

John attendit quelques secondes mais son colocataire voulait que ce soit lui qui demande, alors il le fit. "Je suis contrarié par quoi alors ?"

"La fille."

"Oui. Comme je l'ai dit, c'était une fille très gentille et tu l'as attaquée sans aucune raison."

"Tu es en colère parce que tu la trouve physiquement attirante" expliqua Sherlock. "Tu es énervé parce que tu te trouves sous la fausse idée que tu aurais été capable de commencer une relation avec elle. Mais vous êtes tous les deux complètement incompatibles, John. Elle a grandi dans une famille avec une mère dominatrice qui a découragé le peu d'individualité qu'elle aurait pu avoir à l'origine. C'est là, dans la façon dont elle imite son entourage. N'as-tu pas vu la façon dont elle copiait le langage corporel de Mme Hudson et ne faisait que serrer les mains, n'en a jamais offerte une ? Tu apprécies l'indépendance, John. Elle aime la sécurité et la prévisibilité. Ça se voit dans sa façon de s'habiller. Le ciel était dégagé mais elle transportait un parapluie et son sac et avait un pull-over attaché autour de la taille. Elle était mal à l'aise quand Mme Hudson nous a présentés. Et ça ne s'est pas amélioré malgré ta gentillesse. Elle n'avait pas prévu de rencontrer quelqu'un en dehors de notre logeuse et n'aime pas les surprises. Son intelligence laisse à désirer et elle aurait été constamment d'accord avec toi. Elle n'a aucune des qualités que tu recherches, à l'exception du fait que c'est une femme et qu'elle est dans la bonne tranche d'âge. Je t'ai fait une faveur."

"Peut-être aurais-je aimé découvrir tout ça par moi-même, Sherlock !" répliqua-t-il.

"Ça t'aurais pris des semaines pour que tu te l'admettes à toi-même."

"C'est mon choix."

"Elle n'aurait pas couché avec toi. Elle est sexuellement réprimée. Son soutien-gorge – "

"Pour l'amour de Dieu, Sherlock !" hurla John. "Ce n'est pas seulement à propos du sexe. Je ne recherche pas que du sexe."

"Vraiment ?" demanda Sherlock, comme si cela le surprenait réellement. "Alors qu'est-ce que tu recherches ?"

"Je sais pas. Un peu de compagnie peut-être ?"

"Tu n'en as pas avec moi ?"

"Tu vois ce que je veux dire" dit-il.

"Non, je ne pense pas que je vois. D'où la question."

"Je veux quelque chose… quelque chose… quelque chose de significatif."

Sherlock retourna à son violon par vengeance. Le crissement obligea John à plaquer ses mains sur ses oreilles. Après une demi-minute de cette mascarade, il traversa la pièce à grandes enjambées et retira l'archet des mains du détective. Le regard furieux qu'il obtint était tout bonnement monstrueux.

"Je ne veux pas dire que tu n'es pas significatif" dit-il. Sherlock ne répondit même pas. "Je veux juste dire que… je veux quelque chose de normal."

"Là tu nous mens à tous les deux" répondit son colocataire. "Tu ne veux pas quelque chose de _normal_." Il prononça le mot comme s'il le trouvait dégoutant. Pas étonnant de la part d'un homme qui mettait des globes oculaires humains dans un micro-onde, juste pour voir le temps qu'il leur faudrait avant d'exploser.

"Non, c'est vrai" dit John. "Peut-être que je veux juste un truc loin de toi."

La pièce n'avait jamais été aussi silencieuse.

"Tu as tout le reste" expliqua-t-il. "Tu sembles posséder toutes les autres parties de moi. Tu domines toutes les autres tranches de ma vie. Je veux juste une partie que je puisse contrôler, à l'abri de ta personne."

"Nous ne sommes plus en train de parler de la fille."

"Non Sherlock, nous ne sommes plus en train de parler d'elle." John leva les bras au ciel et se mit à marcher. "C'est à propos des bougies sur la table. Des regards que nous lance Lestrade. La façon dont tout le monde suppose que nous sommes un couple. C'est à propos du fait que tu ne les corriges pas et je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire."

"Que demandes-tu, John."

"Est-ce que tu es gay ?"

"Oui."

Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il avait espéré. Pas une réponse aussi facile. Les préférences de Sherlock avaient semblé beaucoup plus mystérieuses que ça. John s'était même plus ou moins convaincu que Sherlock était asexué alors il n'avait pas vraiment prévu que la conversation en arriverait à cette question. Cela le fit chanceler un peu.

"Bien" dit-il. "Très bien. Alors pourquoi tu ne les corriges pas quand les gens pensent que nous sommes engagés dans une relation ?"

"Parce que tu es ce qui se rapproche le plus de ce que les gens appellent une relation. Les hypothèses des autres ne me dérangent pas. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elles te dérangent toi ?"

"Parce que c'est faux, Sherlock."

"Ça l'est ?"

"Oui !" Il devait toujours corriger Sherlock sur les points les plus étranges, les choses les plus évidentes au monde. Non, Sherlock, nous ne couchons pas ensemble donc ne nous sommes engagés dans aucune relation. Non, Sherlock, ce n'est pas une bonne idée de dire aux gens que nous sommes ensemble lorsque ce n'est pas le cas.

"Mm. Dis-moi John, que recherches-tu dans une relation ?"

Pendant une minute, John se contenta de le fixer, ouvrant et fermant la bouche. Cela semblait tellement évident mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots pour le qualifier. "Quelqu'un que j'aime, évidemment" répondit-il. "Quelqu'un avec qui j'aime passer du temps."

"Bon début" convint Sherlock.

"Quelqu'un avec qui je m'entends bien, qui a le sens de l'humour. Intelligent. Amusant. Qui aime les choses que je fais. Quelqu'un dont je me soucie. Quelqu'un qui se soucie de moi."

"Quelqu'un" dit le détective.

"Quoi ?"

"Tu t'es rendu compte que tu n'as spécifié aucun sexe ?"

John cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Non, il ne l'avait pas fait.

"Je pensais que c'était évident" répliqua-t-il. Même à ses propres oreilles, cela sonnait défensif.

Sherlock se moqua. "Il n'y a rien de plus trompeur qu'un fait évident."

John ne put penser à une façon de répondre à ça.

"Je rencontre toutes ces qualités" continua son colocataire. "Certainement plus que Nina Johanson. Et pourtant, tu la considères comme une possible partenaire de vie aussi rapidement que tu ne tiens pas compte de ma personne. Une question, John: pourquoi es-tu autant dérangé par les hypothèses des autres ? Est-ce à cause des parties où ils se trompent ou à cause de celles où ils ont raison ?"

A ça non plus il ne put répondre. Ces questions ne lui étaient jamais venues à l'esprit auparavant. Mais maintenant qu'elles étaient là, c'était comme si quelque chose l'avait frappé dans la poitrine, comme un coup de massue. Il avait du mal à respirer. Trop de choses lui passaient par la tête. Il n'arrivait pas à penser.

John se retourna et sortit en trombe de l'appartement. C'est seulement après dix minutes de regards étranges qu'il reçut de la part des passants dans la rue, qu'il se rendit compte qu'il transportait toujours l'archet de Sherlock.

* * *

_*Fédération des Lesbiennes, Gays, Bisexuels et Transgenres._

_Note de l'auteur: la citation "il n'y a rien de plus trompeur qu'un fait évident" provient de l'œuvre originale d'Arthur Conan Doyle._

_Chapitre bien plus long que les précédents, ça fait toujours plaisir d'en avoir plus ^^ Je me rend compte qu'on arrive bientôt à la fin de cette histoire, plus que 2 chapitres :/_

_Merci encore à tous pour tout, à bientôt ;) ! _


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

Pendant environ une semaine, ils ne s'adressèrent pas la parole. Il n'était pas rare pour Sherlock de passer des jours sans parler, mais c'était devenu de plus en plus rare à mesure que le temps avançait entre eux. John aimait à penser qu'il avait une bonne influence sur lui. Après tout, d'autres personnes le disaient. Si tel était le cas, cette semaine de comportement antisocial le faisait se sentir mal à l'aise et même coupable. Parfois, cela le mettait en colère. Comment Sherlock osait-il penser qu'il comprenait John mieux que le docteur se comprenait lui-même ! Comment osait-il jouer avec la confusion de son ami pour qu'elle s'adapte à ses propres besoins ! Parce que voilà ce dont il était question, Sherlock voulait juste posséder John. Il ne s'agissait pas d'affection. Il n'était pas question d'une relation. Il était question de Sherlock étant intérieurement un petit enfant gâté qui détestait partager ses jouets. Voilà de quoi il s'agissait. Et comment osait-il faire John se sentir coupable de s'être défendu !

Sa colère dura environ deux jours.

Puis il décida que si Sherlock pouvait jouer le jeu du Je-ne-te-vois-pas, alors lui aussi. John vaqua à ses occupations comme d'habitude. Faire son thé qu'importe si Sherlock était dans la cuisine ou non. S'asseoir dans le salon pour lire le journal ou vérifier ses mails, prétendant ne pas se soucier du fait que le détective était assis dans le canapé. Ils se croisaient dans les escaliers, leurs épaules se frôlant, et ne disaient pas un mot. John se contentait d'imaginer que c'était juste une bouderie normale de la part de Sherlock, parce que c'est ce que c'était au final. Ce fut plutôt facile de l'ignorer une fois entré dans cet état d'esprit.

La partie difficile arriva quand il oublia qu'ils étaient en froid.

Il avait été en train de faire du thé dans la cuisine et avait préparé une tasse pour Sherlock sans réfléchir. John s'était souvenu de leur situation à mi-chemin de son parcours, en la transportant dans le salon. Il l'avait posée sur le comptoir à la place.

Il s'était retrouvé dans le salon à lire quelque chose de drôle sur internet, puis s'était retourné vers l'endroit où Sherlock étais assis sur le sofa, ouvrant la bouche pour partager l'information avant de se rappeler soudainement de leur situation. Il avait fermé la bouche avec un bruit audible et fixé l'écran sans le voir.

Il avait été en train de descendre les escaliers et Sherlock venait dans l'autre sens. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient croisés, John avait tendu la main pour la passer sur le bras de son colocataire avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il était sur le point de faire. Il n'avait même jamais réalisé qu'il le faisait habituellement, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez détendu pour que l'instinct s'en mêle mais assez sur ses gardes pour se censurer lui-même.

C'était grave, et assez de temps s'était écoulé pour que la colère et la culpabilité de John commencent à se muer en peur et en inquiétude. Qui essayait-il de comprendre ? Sherlock ou lui-même ? C'était difficile à dire.

John sortit avec Mike au pub un soir et se retrouva saoul. Il finit chez Sarah avec l'idée stupide de prouver son hétérosexualité. Sarah le laissa entrer mais le plaça fermement sur le canapé. John se souvient vaguement avoir parlé de Sherlock et de quelqu'un pleurant. Il pense que ça pourrait être lui. Il se réveilla le lendemain matin avec un message vocal de la part d'Harry. Apparemment, il l'avait appelée bourré la veille au soir pour lui dire que c'était elle la gay et qu'il ne pouvait y en avoir qu'un dans la famille.

"Tu es un putain d'idiot" disait Harry dans son message. "Je ne sais pas ce que Sherlock voit en toi."

Sarah le renvoya chez lui avec du thé et l'avertissement que, s'il se représentait à sa porte à trois heures du mat' et ivre, elle ne le laisserait pas entrer.

"Couche avec lui ou déménage" dit-elle. "Ce n'est juste pour personne cette situation."

Il hocha la tête et rentra chez lui. John savait qu'il ne fallait pas aborder Sherlock avec une autre série de pensées à moitié réfléchies. Il devait savoir ce qu'il voulait dire. Il devait le penser. Il avait besoin de savoir ce qu'il voulait. Il fallait qu'il sache ce qu'il était prêt à donner.

Il lui fallut trois jours de plus pour le comprendre.

Et il lui fallut encore un jour pour avoir le courage de le dire.

John était assis dans son fauteuil depuis une heure lorsqu'il entendit leur porte claquer et le bruit des pas de Sherlock montant les escaliers. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant d'expirer. Sherlock entra, jeta un sac rempli de rapports de police officiels sur le canapé, puis se dirigea vers la cuisine.

"J'avais tort" dit John, bien que ses mots ne sortirent pas aussi clairs et énergiques qu'il l'avait prévu.

Sherlock arrêta ses pas.

"Je déteste quand tu marmonnes, John." La façon dont Sherlock sortit ça, c'était comme si ils n'avaient pas passé une semaine à se faire la tête. Il y avait une échappatoire ici. Sherlock semblait disposé à faire semblant que rien de tout ça n'était arrivé, si John le voulait ainsi. Quelques jours plus tôt, il l'aurait voulu. Mais il avait fait beaucoup de réflexion intérieure très douloureuse depuis. Il avait réalisé de nombreuses choses à propos de lui-même qu'il ne pouvait plus oublier désormais. Sherlock pouvait être en mesure de faire semblant, mais John ne pouvait pas.

"Tu as raison" dit le docteur, s'assurant de l'énoncer comme il fallait. Il n'allait certainement pas répéter qu'il avait eu tort, quand il savait que son colocataire l'avait entendu la première fois. Ce n'était pas aussi difficile de lui dire qu'il avait raison. C'était habituel chez lui.

"A propos de quoi exactement ?" demanda Sherlock.

John remarqua qu'il agrippait les bras de son fauteuil dans une emprise mortelle. Il déroula délibérément ses doigts et posa ses mains sur ses genoux. "Nous sommes engagés dans une relation. Je n'aimais pas le fait que les gens le pensaient parce que j'aimais prétendre que ce n'était pas là."

"Ah." Sherlock hocha la tête. "Bien." Il se tourna comme pour continuer son chemin vers la cuisine.

"Sherlock !" John ne pouvait pas croire que c'était tout. "C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? Ah, bien ?"

"Je ne suis pas celui qui vient d'avoir une révélation personnelle, John." Il tenait un sac dans sa main gauche. "Et il y a dans ce sac une douzaine de langues humaines qui doivent être placées au réfrigérateur immédiatement."

"D'accord, d'accord" accepta John, une partie de son esprit se demandant quand sa vie s'était transformée en une macabre comédie. Sherlock entra dans la cuisine. Rassemblant son courage, John se leva et le suivit.

S'appuyant contre la cloison entre le salon et la cuisine, il regarda le détective sortir un récipient en plastique du sac et le poser sur l'étagère de la science dans le frigo. Cela avait pris des mois à John pour le convaincre que c'était important, mais une fois Sherlock convaincu, il se pliait à la règle fidèlement. Le docteur regarda son colocataire se déplacer dans la cuisine, tout grand et lignes fines qu'il était. Il observa son ami comme étant plus qu'un esprit mais aussi un corps, et essaya de voir ce qu'il pensait de lui. Ses cheveux étaient aussi sombres et aussi beaux que ceux de Nina. John avait souvent eu l'envie de les toucher. Une fois ou deux, il les avait même ébouriffés d'un air joueur pendant une enquête, comme des camarades le faisaient parfois. Mais il savait que ça n'avait été qu'une excuse. Il voulait y laisser courir ses doigts, et il se demanda si Sherlock le laisserait faire. Que se passerait-il s'il le laissait ? Les lèvres de Sherlock étaient pleines et presque androgynes. Dans le passé, ça lui avait semblé mal d'avoir une bouche aussi douce et sensuelle quand tout ce qu'il semblait pouvoir dire était des remarques acerbes et insensibles. Puis John l'avait observé plus longtemps, avait vu cette bouche sourire et ces lèvres se séparer en un rire. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se retrouvait à les contempler. Les yeux de Sherlock. Ils étaient extraordinaires. Il y avait tant d'intelligence en eux que ce pouvait être aussi rebutant que séduisant. John avait souvent pensé qu'ils étaient comme un piège, si beaux et si curieux que vous ne pouviez vous empêcher d'en vouloir plus, et une fois qu'ils vous avaient, ils ne vous lâchaient plus.

D'accord. Il était un idiot.

"Je ne suis pas gay." John grinça des dents à ça. Cela sonnait légèrement défensif, même à ses propres oreilles. Fixer Sherlock de cette façon lui avait de toute évidence appris ce qu'il voulait savoir, mais ça l'avait aussi laissé excité et mal à l'aise, et un peu embarrassé. Sherlock avait dû le remarquer. C'était un peu évident.

Le détective jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, ses yeux scrutant tout le corps de John en quelques secondes, et un coin de sa bouche tiqua, là où une personne normale aurait souri. "Cela ne signifie pas nécessairement que tu sois hétéro, John."

Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de penser à ça. A l'heure actuelle, la seule chose qui l'empêchait de paniquer était l'idée que c'était juste un petit quelque chose qu'il ressentait pour Sherlock. Il ne pensait pas vraiment à Sherlock comme étant un homme. La plupart du temps, il ne pensait même pas à lui comme étant un être humain. Sherlock était une force de la nature, une catégorie à lui tout seul. C'est juste qu'il avait un corps d'homme. Peut-être John était-il en train de tricher, se complaisant dans le déni même maintenant, mais il n'était pas prêt à reconstruire complètement son concept de soi en une semaine. Mais pour Sherlock ? Il pouvait faire de la place.

"Tu m'as dit que tu étais marié à ton travail" dit John, effectuant un changement de sujet sans en être un.

"J'étais au milieu d'une affaire. Ce n'était pas le moment pour discuter de ma sexualité. Cela semblait être le moyen le plus rapide de satisfaire ta curiosité sans trop entrer dans les détails, et sans possiblement perdre mon nouveau colocataire avant même qu'il ne se soit installé."

"Très bien" répondit le docteur en hochant de la tête. Avec le recul, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment d'avoir ce genre de conversation. Il savait désormais qu'il ne valait mieux pas aborder une question aussi importante quand son ami était au milieu d'une enquête. "Alors…"

Sherlock se retourna. "Oui ?"

"Nous le sommes alors ?" John se racla la gorge. "L'histoire de relation, je veux dire."

Sherlock pencha sa tête sur le côté et l'observa un long moment. "Oui, je pense" murmura-t-il. Il traversa la cuisine dans sa direction et à chaque pas, le cœur de John se mit à battre de plus en plus vite. Difficile à dire si c'était de peur ou d'excitation. Ça ressemblait un peu à la guerre. Ça ressemblait beaucoup au fait d'être près du détective.

Finalement, Sherlock se tint juste en face de lui, posa une main sur la joue de son compagnon, et se pencha. John ferma les yeux et attendit. Sherlock l'embrassa doucement, presque chastement, sur le coin de la bouche. Le docteur laissa échapper un halètement, comme si le contact avait été électrique. Avec Sherlock, ça l'avait pratiquement été. L'instant d'après, tout n'était que chaleur et dents et langues et – oh mon Dieu, venait-il de faire ce bruit ? C'était comme avoir le goût d'une crème glacée à la vanille sur sa langue et un soleil désertique illuminant son esprit. C'était aussi sombre que les courses en taxi à minuit et il s'imaginait qu'il pouvait entendre quelque chose se déchirer à l'intérieur de lui, comme une page dont il ne savait même pas qu'elle avait disparu. Il rit dans le baiser, pensant à des ours en peluches et des meurtres, pensant que sa vie était un peu ridicule et pourtant, plutôt merveilleuse pour autant. Puis Sherlock se recula. John ouvrit les yeux et son compagnon se tenait là devant lui, caressant sa joue avec son pouce, ses lèvres anormalement rouges et gonflées. Tout ce que John put penser fut 'j'ai embrassé cette bouche'. En dehors de ça, Sherlock n'avait pas l'air différent. John ne se sentait pas vraiment différent lui-même. Un peu à bout de souffle, certes, mais ce n'était pas vraiment inhabituel, pas vrai ? Pas quand Sherlock était là en tout cas. Cela aurait pu être n'importe quel autre jour pour eux. C'était la même chose. Tellement étrange que dans ce cas, c'était excitant.

"Nous aurons des rapports sexuels plus tard" dit le détective. "J'ai reçu une douzaine de dossiers d'affaires classées de la part de Lestrade. Je soupçonne Moriarty d'avoir trempé dans toutes. C'est peu probable que j'y trouve quelque chose de directement lié à lui, mais peut-être puis-je trouver un schéma. Vois-tu ce que cela signifie John ?" Il sourit et l'embrassa à nouveau, un appui de lèvres presque grossier. C'était tout à coup beaucoup plus à propos d'excitation que de romance. "Une nouvelle piste !"

Il laissa John debout dans la cuisine pendant qu'il retournait au salon.

D'accord, ce n'était pas tout à fait la même chose. Enfin, ça restait étonnamment proche.

* * *

_Ne sont-ils pas mignons tous les deux ? :3_

_Buh... plus qu'un chapitre à faire :/ Quoi qu'il en soit, merci encore à tous ceux qui ont lu et commenté, et à dans quelques jours pour la fin de cette histoire :D_

_Bonne journée à vous ! _


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

Maintenant que Sherlock avait fait disparaître les rivaux romantiques, John était presque sûr que l'homme tentait de saboter son travail. C'était assez dur comme ça avant, se lever le matin pour aller en chirurgie, sachant qu'à tout moment quelque chose d'excitant pourrait se produire et qu'il se retrouverait à courir dans Londres aux côtés de Sherlock, l'adrénaline parcourant ses veines. Maintenant qu'ils étaient amants, c'était encore pire.

Il avait l'habitude de faire des pauses entre deux affaires. Parfois, c'était même un soulagement quand il était en mesure d'aller travailler au lieu de rester à la maison et de faire face aux crises d'ennui de Sherlock. Désormais, s'il n'y avait aucune enquête pour l'occuper, le détective avait tendance à tourner son attention vers John, ce qui pouvait être assez charmant.

Dans l'ensemble, c'était à peu près la vie qu'ils menaient avant, sauf qu'il y avait plus de sexe et moins de déni de la part de John. C'était à vrai dire plutôt relaxant, ayant enfin la question de leur relation décidée. Ils étaient engagés dans une. Voilà. Terminé. Passons.

Sauf que Sherlock avait un téléphone portable avec SMS illimités.

Il ne se faisait pas d'illusions, le détective n'avait pas eu une épiphanie après leur première fois le transformant en une jeune fille de quatorze ans qui ne pouvait pas rester plus d'une heure sans envoyer de SMS. Non, Sherlock préparait quelque chose. John était certain que ça impliquait le fait de le faire virer pour que son compagnon ait plus d'accès à son temps et à sa personne.

Ce n'était certainement pas parce que la vie de quelqu'un était en danger.

_Quelle est ta couleur préférée ? SH_

_Les gens passent vraiment leur temps à penser à des choses pareilles ? SH_

_ENNUYEUX. SH_

_Mme Hudson m'a dit que Nina Johanson emménage au 221C. SH_

_Tu veux toujours avoir des relations sexuelles avec elle ? SH_

_Nina. Pas Mme Hudson. SH_

_PLUS DE FORMALDEHYDE A NOUVEAU. SH_

_Quand tombe ton anniversaire ? SH_

_Peu importe, Mycroft m'a envoyé tes états de service. SH_

_Je vais te faire une fête surprise. SH_

_Ta sœur m'a ajouté comme ami sur facebook. SH_

_Je l'ai convaincue d'ajouter Anderson aussi. SH_

_Il ne suspectera jamais ta sœur. SH_

_OU EST TON ARME ? SH_

Après huit heures de cela, John était fier de ne pas avoir tué accidentellement un patient ou perdu son emploi. Décidant qu'il méritait une récompense, il s'arrêta à l'épicerie sur le chemin du retour. Ça le ferait arriver en retard et donc ça énerverait Sherlock, mais c'était à moitié la raison pour laquelle il le faisait. Ils se montraient de l'affection d'une façon non conventionnelle. Il s'acheta à diner pour lui-même uniquement, puisque Sherlock avait banni la nourriture solide cette semaine dans le cadre d'une expérience. Tout devait être mangé avec une paille. Malheureusement, Sherlock avait démantelé leur mixeur et ne comprenait pas comment faire pour le ré-assembler. John récupéra des patchs à la nicotine et un estomac de vache blanchi. Cela devrait remonter le moral de son compagnon. Puis le docteur se rendit dans l'allée des produits surgelés et se décida sur la crème glacée à la vanille la plus chère qu'ils avaient.

_xoxoxo. SH_

Ok, là Sherlock se foutait de lui. Le salaud. Il devrait se débrouiller pour faire son propre bol de glace, et John allait reposer l'estomac de vache comme punition. Cela lui servirait de leçon. A bien y réfléchir… il récupéra l'estomac blanchi à nouveau. Sherlock était déjà visiblement de mauvaise humeur, y ajouter de l'ennui ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.

_Je t'apporte un estomac frais_, écrivit-il tout en attendant dans la file.

_Tu es un grand romantique. SH_

Ils avaient une relation compliquée. De toute évidence.

* * *

_Et voilà, histoire terminée. Un peu triste de les quitter tous les deux :'(_

_Mais la fin de cette histoire signifie aussi le commencement d'une autre alors haut les coeurs ! :D_

_J'espère que cette traduction vous a plu, merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire et commenter, c'était toujours un bonheur de lire vos reviews :)_

_Peut-être nous retrouverons-nous sur d'autres traductions. Bonne journée à tous ! _


End file.
